Lommy Meetings
by lommyfic
Summary: I don't ship them or condone shipping them, but they're pretty fun to write.
1. Inspiration

These all came from wonderful tumblr user authorkurikuri. Check out their blog sometime.

**Prompts:**

➸ _gets into a cab only to find someone else already inside AU  
_➸ _out walking their dog who starts chasing after the other person's dog AU  
_➸ _cat/dog runs away and other person finds it AU_  
➸ _mistaken identity AU_  
➸ _pen pals AU_  
➸ _sit next to each other in orchestra AU_  
➸ _partners in (literal) crime AU (theft? fraud? hacking? murder?)_  
➸_ partners in dance class AU_  
➸ _trapped on a deserted island together AU_  
➸ _wizard AU where one accidentally apparates into the wrong house_  
➸ _protester and police officer AU_  
➸ _lab partners AU_  
➸ _new neighbors AU_  
➸ _one's blind and falls in love with the other's voice AU_  
➸ _hair stylist/make up artist and actor/model AU_  
➸ _bffs when they were little but one moved away and they run into each other again AU_  
➸ _mailman(/woman) and person who receives a lot of mail AU_  
➸ _private detective and client AU_  
➸ _archaeologist AU_  
➸ _paramedic AU_  
➸ _runaway royalty and confused commoner AU_  
➸_ android and human AU_  
➸ _ghosts in love AU_  
➸ _go to the same support group AU_  
➸_ just keep running into each other everywhere AU_  
➸ _orchestra player/pianist and concertgoer AU_  
➸ _younger siblings are best friends AU_  
➸ _photographer and model AU_  
➸_ writer and editor AU_  
➸ _immortal and non-immortal_ _AU_  
➸ _screenwriter and director AU  
_➸ _greek god and roman counterpart AU_  
➸ _ALL OF THE AUS_

Yes, all of them will be Lommy, and all of them will be approx one page. Most of these won't even be edited, this is just for fun.


	2. Taxi Prompt

Loki flips up the collar of his coat, hunching his shoulders over in a vain attempt to block out the familiar Seattle rain. Night had settled over the city, bringing along a gentle, but unwelcome shower. He hates water. Stuffing his hands deep into his coat pocket, he advances down the street, the fluorescent lights of restaurants bouncing off his face, changing his pale skin to varying shades of magenta and green. He hates the flashing signs too. Droplets persistently continue hitting against his face, and he's convinced they were getting larger and larger just to spite him. His lips, an exaggerated line, twist into a scowl. Looking up and seeing the familiar mustard yellow of a taxicab only a few feet ahead spurs him to run. His feet splash against the newly formed puddles, making water hurtle towards his ankles and dampen his faded jeans.

Thoroughly annoyed now, he grabs the handle of the back door, flinging it opening and jumping inside, crashing against the mildly-worn leather of the taxi seat. The young man puts his hand against the glass divider, leaving a wet handprint on the surface, and little rivers flow down from his fingertips, eventually congregating on his knees.

"Hotel 1000, please. I'll give you a hundred bucks if you step on it."

"Uh...sir," the cabbie responds, flustered, "I already-"

"What is it?" Loki snaps. He closes his eyes and sinks further into the car seat, using two fingers to rub his left temple.

"What I think he's trying to say is that there's somebody already in the cab," a voice mildly explains.

"Holy shit!" The man jumps up, banging his head against the top of the car, "Ow…" Loki rubs his palm against his scalp. Stifling a sigh, he moves sideways to look at the woman beside him. If anything, he hates people most of all.

She extends a bottle of vodka and a shot glass towards him, "Shots?"

Loki doubletakes, "What?"

"Want one?" The woman raises both hands upwards as if showing him all of the quarter-empty bottle will help clarify the question.

"Uhh...why would I want to take a shot?" He raises an eyebrow, recoiling from her outstretched arms.

She laughs, before tapping against the glass divider, "Cause you're gonna be with me for a while, seeing as Hotel 1000's on the other side of town." The woman turns to the driver, black strands of hair falling onto her face, "Bennie, you better hit it. You heard the man, a hundred bucks at the end of it if you press the gas."

Before Loki can protest, the cab driver streaks forward into the road, nodding back at the woman, "No prob, Domino."

"Domino? What kind of name is that?" Loki, usually proud of his response to unexpected events, sputters out the question.

Domino grins, "Oh, yeah? What's yours?"

"Loki."

The grin transforms into a mocking smile, "And you're complaining about mine?" Her eyes flicker down, giving Loki a once-over, "Does it bring up those scary childhood nicknames, someone else having an unusual name?

He scratches his neck, exasperated, "Loki's a Norse god."

Domino looks at his dripping hair, the fit of his jacket, his green eyes, "Well, you've definitely got the god part down."


	3. Wizard Prompt

Loki didn't mean to think of Domino's house when he threw the floo powder and jumped into his chimney. Unfortunately, he did, and now he was stuck in the church's reception room, soot thrown across the eggshell walls. He assumed from the silence that Domino and the priest were fast asleep so he paced across the floral rug, not bothering to care about the muck that was trailing from the soles of his shoes. Checking his robe pockets, he confirmed what he had already known, he had used all of the silvery power to come here. Sighing, he slammed his palm against his forehead, unable to find a situation that could be more screwed up than the one in which he was currently. His fingers played with the tassels of his Slytherin scarf, trying to alleviate the stress building up in his chest.

In his frustration, he deviated from his pacing path on the carpet and walked onto the wooden floors, his sneakers squeaking against the oak panels. Automatically cringing, he hunched over and looked around wildly, trying to find out if someone had heard him and come downstairs.

The attack came out of nowhere. One minute, Loki was slowly returning his foot to the rug, the next he was on his back, cradling his stinging stomach. A baseball appeared, poking him hard in the ribcage and he winced, raising one hand in surrender, moving the other nonchalantly towards the wand stuck in his pants pocket.

"Loki?" He froze, looking up at his attacker, recognizing her voice, "What the hell are you doing here? You do realize it's like one in the morning, right? I mean, if you could've wrapped that tiny little brain of yours around something that resembled a plan, a warning would have been nice. A little knock on the window or something."

Loki rolled his eyes as Domino transferred the bat to her other hand, leaning down to help him up. He chose instead to push himself up, knocking away her arm as he straightened himself.

"Why do you have a bat?" He responded, still holding his stomach, "Do you even play baseball?!"

"I thought you were a thief!" Domino defended, gesturing at his black cloak, "You can't blame me either."

Loki cringed, looking down at his Hogwart's uniform, "I was...uh...just wanted to see you."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what? Kidnap me and send me to comicon?"

"No!" He raised his voice only to be met with an exaggerated shush from the girl in front of him. His voice returned to a whisper, "I was just thinking about you and happened to be near, so I dropped in…. I thought I could scare you." Loki frowned, it was as close to the truth as he could get.

"Yeah, and how'd that work out for you, huh?" Domino winked, swinging the baseball bat beside her.


End file.
